


Always (A folive one shot)

by AminaSchroeder21



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cute AF., F/M, Fletcher and olive for life, Fluff, Folive forever, Romance, They deserve to end up together, Why isnt there any stories about this couple?, You guys suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminaSchroeder21/pseuds/AminaSchroeder21
Summary: Fletcher and Olive find their way to each other.





	Always (A folive one shot)

They've been best friends since infancy. She was the know-it-all and he was the dork. Talented,yes, very much so. She can remember everything that has ever happened to her, her family and her friends. He has artistic talent. He can flawlessly draw anything he sets his eyes on. 

They got off on a wrong start,he didn't like her and she didn't like him. Mutual hatred as they call it.

As they grew up together he began to appreciate her knowledge and her friendship. She was his lifeline in every aspect of his life. When he was down and under she would lift him up. When he got sick she'd care for him,make him soup and just stay with him. She literally was his best friend. The problem was he couldn't express all these thoughts and feelings. He didn't know how. Instead he insults and demeans her. It gets bad at times that he ends up bringing her to tears that clenches his stomach to an extent that he feels like vomiting. He doesn't understand it except that he doesn't want her to ever be hurt,especially by him. 

Boy she grew up well too, gorgeous really. Breathtaking!.   
Her blue eyes,her golden luscious hair, her cute height and the way she dresses. She's just so gorgeous that he feels his heart beating when she's in close proximity. He didn't realise all these feelings he had for her but now that he sees her with this guy,he cannot stop this feeling of jealousy coursing through him. He storms towards them and blows up. Expressing everything that's been kept inside him. He grabs her hands,pulls her towards the centre of the stage and says to her "Olive please tell me that you aren't into this guy? Please Olive,I'm sorry I hurt you at times. I just don't know how to express them but I love you. Not as a best friend but as a lover, I want to be with you olive as your everything cause you're everything to me. Please give us a chance. Be my girlfriend?"  
She just laughs, and says to him "Fletch,his just a guy I met. Of course I wanna be with you. I love you too!. This has been such a great day. Thank you. For saying that boyfriend". She gives him a hug and he savours it. Damn. She's everything that's good and warm and he promises to cherish her. Forever.   
"Forever" he tells her and he promises her by giving her that perfect kiss. 

This is infinity. He wants to always be with her. 

Always.


End file.
